


Sam

by abluecanarylite



Category: Ginger Snaps (Movies), Joan of Arcadia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-21
Updated: 2004-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abluecanarylite/pseuds/abluecanarylite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brigette runs into God and mistakes him for a fallen friend. SPOILERS for Ginger Snaps I.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam

**Author's Note:**

> A post-Ginger Snaps crossover with Joan of Aracadia, from back in 2004.

“Sam”

 By Erin (thehush)

  
Brigitte Fitzgerald stared horrified at the boy before her in the alleyway. “Sam? But Ginger- she…!”  
  
God shook His head, reaching out to brush a piece of her hair back. “No, Brigitte, I’m not him. I wish I could say I was though… because I know that would take away a lot of pain.”  
  
Eyes that hid away a wild beast, she began to cry as she rushed into this stranger’s arms, unafraid as she clutched at His back for dear life. “I’m sorry… I’m sorry…”  
  
Smoothing down her hair with His hand, God held her close. “Its okay, Brig.”


End file.
